Video and audio data of electronic products, such as car multimedia navigation systems, megapixel camera systems, and car rear seat entertainment facilities, can bring excellent experiences to customers. The requirements on the transmission of video and audio data have been higher with the rapid development of electronic information technology, and realization of fast transmission of audio-video data with fewer resources is a prominent direction of audio-video data transmission.